vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellis Fahrengart
Summary Ellis Fahrengart is a main character of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is an elementalist using the wind spirit Simorgh and a member of «Team Scarlet». She is a serious and brave girl with a strong sense of justice. She has a straightforward personality which is also applied to her fighting style being rigid. She is a daughter of the Fahrengart Duke Family, a top military family within the Ordesia Empire. Her talent as an elementalist was revealed since childhood and she became an elite candidate as a promising Empire Spirit Knight. She was determined to be a splendid knight just like her admired step-sister Velsaria Eva Fahrengart. At a Blade Dance 3 years prior to the events of the series, there was a participant the same age as Ellis, Ren Ashbell, overwhelmingly defeating her strong sister. Full of admiration, she has since wanted to become like her. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B Name: Ellis Fahrengart, Captain Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Noble, Leader of the Sylphid Knights, Student of the Areishia Spirit Academy, Member of "Team Scarlet" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wind Manipulation, Advanced spearmanship and Swordsmanship, Spirit Contract, Spirit Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (she can moreover sense magic and presence), Flight with magic, Stealth Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Danmaku via either Ray Hawk or Simorgh, Forcefield Creation, Power Bestowal, Wind Absorption and Statistics Amplification with Simorgh, Telepathy with Simorgh and minor spirits, Healing, Resistance to (cold, wind, fire, poison, diseases and Mind Manipulation) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Stated to be more destructive than Claire Rouge at base) | At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (On par with Leonora Lancaster) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), At least Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power, Higher with stat amp Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (should scale to Claire) Striking Strength: Unknown, likely at least Large Building Class (Should be stronger than Claire) | At least Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class Durability: Large Building level (At least as durable as Base Claire) | At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (On par with Leonora Lancaster) Stamina: Very high *She was able to take on Kamito, Claire and Rinslet by herself in Volume 1 *She can fight against continuous waves of demon spirits *She is capable of continuously providing energy to her spirit Simorgh to carry/fly both her and Claire for over 12 hours under cold temperature *She can fly at high speeds by herself for a decent time (without using her spirit to carry her) Range: Extended melee range with spear and sword, Tens of meters with Wind magic. She can surround her weapon with invisible energy, slightly extending her reach. Standard Equipment: Ray Hawk (her spear), Mythril Sword, Healing crystals Intelligence: While not as book-smart as the other main female characters, Ellis still possesses a lot of knowledge on magic, history and politics. Her intelligence shines in combat, where she can quickly adapt to situations and come up with ways of countering her opponents. She is also the leader of the school knights and is respected for it Standard Tactics: Ellis usually starts fights by speed-amping herself and rushing at her opponent with Flash Gale, sometimes with Wind Armor cast beforehand. Against monsters and large enemies, she'll prefer using flight and spamming projectiles until she finds the right moment to cast Flash Blossom. Weaknesses: She has trouble fighting against opponents who use underhanded tactics. Her fighting style is very straightforward. A bit hot-headed. She is weak against strong earth attacks. Feats: Helped take down her stepsister Velsaria (strongest student elementalist of the Ordesia Empire) with the other girls. Took down multiple elementalists from rival teams at once in the tournament. Injured and pushed back Dracunia Empire elementalists (regarded as some of the strongest). Took on and beat Imperial City elementalists. Took on Kamito, Claire and Rinslet by herself in Volume 1. She was able to easily dodge waves of magic projectiles while flying and carrying Kamito with her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spearmanship: Her spirit’s elemental waffe, Ray Hawk, is in the form of a large decorated spear. She is very proficient with it to the extent of single-handedly taking on opponents with just it (even those stronger than her). The spear's tip, when powered by wind magic, is capable of piercing pretty much any armor, even Velsaria's Dreadnought. Unlike Claire's whip or Rinslet's bow, Ellis' spear allows her to more effectively perform devastating single-hit attacks and combos Wind Manipulation: *'Wind Bombs:' A large swirling wind shockwave in the form of a storm cast over a wide area, primarily used for disrupting tactics *'Wind projectiles:' Ellis has been shown to frequently fire projectiles of different shapes, like compressed balls, crescent-moon shaped one and thrusting energy blades *'Air Wings:' A spell for increasing the caster's speed. It made her faster than Lily’s vines and Valaraukar’s flames *'Flash Gale:' A piercing attack that unleashes a burst of wind akin to a tornado from the tip of the spear. It's usually combined with speed-increasing magic and obscuring dust clouds to catch the enemy off-guard by attacking from a different direction *'Flash Blossom:' A piercing attack made to demolish large targets by releasing wind all at once when the tip of the spear makes contact with it *'Syphid Feathers:' A supporting spell used to increase an ally’s speed by using wind to push him *'Wind Wall:' A forcefield of fierce winds in front or around her to block an attack *'Wind Armor:' A spell that surrounds the target with strong winds to weaken the power of enemy attacks *'Traveler's Guidance:' A spell to help prevent getting lost by letting small wind spirits guide the target *'Spirit Calming:' Wind magic can be used to calm and tame small spirits *'Other Uses:' **By concentrating and feeling the wind around her, she can determine the location of others **She can elliminate any sound she makes to become stealthy **She can manipulate minor wind spirits to communicate with someone from a distance, or send messages Spirit Manipulation *'Weapon Form (Ray Hawk):' A beautifully crafted spear that can easily pierce through anything when wind magic is applied on it. The spear's tip can create sharp blades of wind to attack from a distance, surround itself with wind to crush a target, or turn into hundreds of blades of wind *'Eagle Form (Simorgh):' In the form of a large green eagle, Simorgh is a powerful and very fast wind-attribute spirit of high rank. It can manipulate wind in the form of tornadoes and projectiles, or by surrounding itself with it and nosedive at an enemy, change size, amplify its stats by absorbing wind, and turn into hundreds of wind blades to rip enemies to shreds Key: Base | Post-training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Air Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Knights Category:Tier 8